


Healing broken Hearts

by AnxiousFanboy062904



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousFanboy062904/pseuds/AnxiousFanboy062904
Summary: Kim and Marinette experience heartbreak and must find solace and perhaps even love with each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alix Kubdel/Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Marinette's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous or any of it's characters they belong to Zag and Thomas Astruc

Marinette's pov:

So today was a pretty weird day. First, I went to hang out with Alya but she was acting really suspicious. It was almost like she was afraid of me??  
Then I went to my boyfriend Adrien's House and he was acting really strange too. What is going on with everyone?? We ended up planning a date for tomorrow night.

Time skip to the date

" So Marinette I have something to tell you" said Adrien. "Okay what is it I asked". " So lately I've been hanging out Kagami, and I've been thinking we should break up, I'm in love with her" Adrien stated. " What ar-are you being serious right now" I questioned. " Yes I am Marinette you know I wouldn't joke about something like this" said Adrien. " O-Okay I need to go" I said while starting to tear up. Then I ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out. When I got home I just broke down. I cried myself to sleep that night.

To be continued.....


	2. Kim's Heartbreak

Kim's P.o.v.

Today's been a pretty crappy day. I got up, went to school, then I went to swim. That was all pretty good but after that is when things started going south. I saw my girlfriend Ondine kissing my friend Alix. So naturally I went to confront them. " How could you guys do this to me" I shouted. "I'm sorry Kim it just kind of happened" Ondine stated. " I'm really sorry Kim, I understand if you hate me now" said Alix sadly. " I don't hate you guys, but I'm not going to be able to hang around you guys for awhile, because you really hurt me, and I need time to get over it understand?" I question. " Yes we do Kim." They both said at once. After that I was walking by the Dupain-Cheng Bakery so I decided to get some pastries to get my mind off things, but then I heard crying coming from the direction where Marinette's room is.


	3. Betrayal

Marinette's P.OV.

Well it's time for school , I got dressed, put Tikki in my bag, said goodbye to Maman and Papa, then I was on my way. When I got to school I noticed everyone was glaring at me. "What's going on?" I asked. "You know what's going on!!" exclaimed Alya. " No I don't that's why I asked" I said raising my voice. " Not only did you bully Lila but you cheated on Adrien with Luka and so he broke up with you" Shouted Alya. " No I didn't" I shouted back. "Marinette would never do something like that" exclaimed Kim. " Kim is right, there is precisely a 0.1% chance that Marinette Dupain Cheng our everyday Ladybug would do this" said Max. "Their right Marinette wouldn't do that" said Juelka. "Yeah Marinette's sweet and pretty like a unicorn" exclaimed Rose. Soon enough everyone was arguing over whether or not they thought I did it. At the end of everything most of the people in my class hated me. My only friends being Kim, Max,Juelka,and Rose. Doesn't that make a girl feel loved my best friend, well former best friend believed the new girl over me. Isn't that fantastic.


	4. Worrying about Marinette

Kim's P.o.v. 

Wow, I really hope that Marinette doesn't get akumatized because of this. She had a rough day yesterday just like did.

Flashback begins....

I opened the hatch leading to Marinette's room. When I looked over at Marinette's bed I saw her laying there crying her eyes out."Hey Mari you okay?" I asked. "N-Not really, but I think I can manage" She responded. "What happened?" I inquired. " Adrien broke up with me, he said he loves Kagami!!" Marinette sobbed. " I understand you probably noticed I'm not as energetic as usual, Well that's because I caught Ondine cheating on me with Alix." I stated. "Oh my god, Kim I'm so sorry, I had no clue" She responded hurriedly. " It's fine, I'm fine" I said not really believing the things I told her. "It's not fine, If you need to cry, then cry, I'll be your shoulder to cry on , if you'll let me of course" She said reassuring me at least a little bit. So I put my face into her shoulder and just let tears flow." It'll be okay, maybe this didn't work out but eventually you'll find the girl who's right for you" she said trying her best to reassure me. If I'm being honest it was working. Though I don't feel right letting her comfort me, I mean she had her heart broken today too. I can believe that Adrien would dump someone as beautiful, kind, and helpful as MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG ,OUR EVRERY DAY LADYBUG. Honestly, I bet that eventually Adrien will realize that he made a mistake but she'll have moved on by then. I would stake money on it. I won't forgive Agreste for putting her through this pain. Whoah, when did I get so protective of Marinette??

To be continued...


	5. Cheering up Kim

Marinette's P.OV.

Okay, Let's find a way to cheer up Kim. I know I could throw him a little party. Okay, I'm gonna need to call Luka so that I can have some help planning this Kim-a-palooza. I take out my phone find Luka's contact information, and press the call button. " Hey, Luka" I say initiating the phone conversation. " Hi Marinette, How are you" Luka replied. "I could be better, but I need your help" I said. "With, what Mari" asked Luka. " My friend Kim has been down in the dumps lately so I want to throw him a small party to cheer him up" I told Luka. " I'll help you anyway I can" Luka replied. "Thank you Luka, you're so sweet" I said gratefully. "It's no problem, Marinette" said Luka. I could just hear him smiling over the phone. We talked for a little while longer until we ended up needing to hang up so we could eat dinner. Alright, I'm psyched to cheer up Kim!!!!! 

To be continued....


	6. I am very Confused

Marinette's been acting really weird lately. She's been avoiding me, and I don't know why but it's really frustrating. I also really miss do dares with Alix and swimming with Ondine, but I just can't be around them. They hurt me very badly. Wait a sec, Is that Mari and Luka. I walk a little closer to them, while avoiding being seen so I can what they're talking about."- is going to be so suprised" says Marinette. " Yeah, I'm sure He'll appreciate everything your doing to try and cheer him up" Luka replies. " I really hope so, I just want make as happy as possible after everything he went through. I need to go. I shouldn't be listening to their conversation, but for some reason I can't but get jealous of whoever she's trying to cheer up. I'm hurt, but she's not doing that for me. She's just avoiding me. I sigh, and walk home feeling deflated. I'm so confused. I thought we were friends but she's just avoiding me.


	7. Setting up the party

Marinette's P.OV.

Luka and I got to work getting all the decorations and treats for the party. After we got them all we started setting everything up. We decided to go with King Monkey color scheme with a dash a red thrown in there to represent Kim's hoodie. We throw Brownish-Orange, Yellow,and Red Streamers all over the Bakery. Meanwhile, my parents got to work a on cake with Kim's face on it. I'm sure he's gonna love it. Luka and I get to work on the invitations. We decided to invite Max, Kim,Juelka,and Rose." Hey, Luka do you think you could go deliver the invitations since we're almost done decorating" I asked. "Sure, Marinette anything for you" He replied. " Well, Good luck!!!"I cheer. I watch Luka as he disappears into the distance on his bike before turning my attention back to task at hand. "LET'S GET FESTIVE" I yell.

To be continued...


End file.
